Yu Yu Hakusho: The Katrina Tales
by KittyKatRox100
Summary: The gang finds a new girl while at the Dark Tournament. She has no past and what looks like no future until Yusuke agress to take her in. Now they begin the journey to find out where she came from but this girl is no ordinary human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or write or have anything to do with the show Yu Yu Hakusho. This is a fanfiction that I made up and decided to share with you. So please send me any comments, suggestions, and/or complaints that you might have. I enjoy getting feed back good or bad. I also dedicate this first story (I plan to write many more when I have the time) to my new friend and otaku (anime lover), Brandi, who after reading her fanfiction on Inuyasha, I decided I too should take a chance and see how people like my writing. INTRO: A small village in the feudal era. Night had just come and the rain began to pour down. Somewhere in the shadows of the woods, figures rocked back and fourth waiting for the signal to move in. All their eyes on the small house set off from the others. The one that belonged to Konsaki and his family. They were demons, they knew it, they may look like ordinary humans but they not. So they must die, all demons must die. Suddenly the call was sent out. The signal! Attack! Chapter 1 "The Begining" Present day, just after dark on the island where the dark tournament is being held. "Katrina, RUN! Just run away as fast as you can and don't look back! Please just go Katrina GO!" I woke with a start. Those words again, why do I keep hearing them? Who is telling me to run and why? Why can't I remember? I looked around and realized I didn't know where I was. "Where am I? Why am I outside?" I said out load to myself, I looked around me but couldn't see much. It was dark and raining. I hate the rain. It always makes me sad and angry but I don't know why. I pulled myself up using the tree I had been leaning on. "Oh great I'm lost! Now what do I do? Where do I go?" And why am I talking to myself, I thought. I looked around again. My eyes were beginning to adjust so maybe I could find a path that would hopefully lead to someone, something, anything for all I care. I began walking. I had gone far when I heard voices. People? Oh I hope so. I walked toward the sound but stopped short when I saw their faces. Thier not humans, their monsters! I turned as fast as I could hoping that they hadn't seen me. "Hey look a human girl!' To late they saw me. "Come here little girl we just want to talk" But I had already began to run. "Hey come back! Lets get her, boys!" With that I began to run harder. I had to get away, far away but where to go? I turned and headed in one direction. I turned around a tree sharply and ran right into something. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed! Please don't let it be a monster, please. I looked up and there stood a boy with three eyes! "You should watch where you going, girl" he shouted at me. With that I panicked and took off running again. I had to get away. I just had to. I went to turn again and of course hit something. It was a person again. I tried to run but they held my arms. This is it, I was caught. Then I heard him speak soft and gentle "Stop, its okay your safe now. I have you." I looked up to see who spoke. A boy about my age with beautiful red hair. He was human! "Oh thank you, thank you!" I began to sob uncontrollably into his shirt. "I was so scared these things were after me!" "Its okay, your safe now" Those were the last words I heard before I fainted. "Hmm, I see you caught her, Kurama." Hiei stepped out of the darkness. "Yes, she was quite exhausted from running" He replied. "So now what do we do with her?" Hiei asked. "I suppose we take her back to the hotel where she can rest." Kurama replied. "We'll have to find out more about her when she wakes." Yes, Yes, I know! Very short opening chapter but oh well. Its called a teaser for a reason, ya know. So if its done its job and peaked your interest. Keep Reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Demons are real and there's a Fight happing" The next morning. Hiei sits watching the new girl while Kurama fetches some water and clothes. Yusuka and Kuwabara are out testing their new strength. While the girls are just having fun. Aaaa, warm sunshine. I thought. Sunshine? It's morning. What happened? I tried to open my eyes but it was so bright, I squinted. I slowly began to notice things around me. I was in a bed in a room and was that someone sitting in a chair next to me? Yes. I pulled myself up to a half sitting position to get a better look. "You!" I shouted but then I noticed something. He looked normal; did I imagine last night? "You scream a lot, girl. What is you problem?" He asked me. "I'm sorry, Its just last night when I ran into you I though you had three eyes!" I stammered. "I do" He stated as a saw it glow beneath the bandana he now wore across his forehead. Ekkk! I must be dreaming right. I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up. OW! Nope not dreaming. Suddenly a door opened to the room and in walked the red hair boy from last night. "Hiei, leave the girl alone. I leave for two seconds and you scare her half to death!" He said. So Hiei is his name. I wonder what the red haired boys name is? "I'm sorry about that. It seems my friend here has lost his manners along with many other things. My name is Kurama, What is yours?" Kurama gave me a warm smile as he spoke. "Watch it Kurama or I'll cut out your tongue" Hiei snorted out as he turned up his nose. With that Hiei left the room and Kurama sat in his place. "My name is Katrina." I said. "That's lovely name, do you have a last one as well" Kurama asked. "No, I'm afraid I don't have a last name or much of a past for that matter." He glanced at me sideways then stood up and walked over to the bed with something in his arms. "Here is some water and fresh clothes for you. I borrowed them from Kayko. There is a bathroom with shower right over there. When you are done I'll be out in the other room. Alright?" I nodded to him and he left the room. A shower. That does sound nice. I think I will. Kurama stepped out into the living area where Hiei was waiting. "There is something not right with that girl. I can sense it" Hiei spoke without looking up from the floor. "Yes as can I, but don't push it Hiei. If she says she can't remember then she can't."Kurama sat on the couch and pick up a magazine to skim though. "Where do you think she came from? I mean the girl doesn't even think that demons are real." Hiei smilied inwardly at such a naïve view of the world. "Reading peoples mind again are we, Hiei?" Kurama made a slight tsking noise under his breath. "wWhat of it? I was trying to get some information about her?" Hiei glared momentarily at Kurama then back to the floor. "And of course doing it the wrong way as usual. But that's not important right now. We need to introduce her to the demon population here or else.." Kurama put down the magazine to look at his friend. "Or else she won't last very long. I still say we press her and." Hiei was suddenly cut off when they bother heard thr turn of the knob to the bedroom door. "Hush here she comes!" I walked into the next room. It felt good to be clean and in new clothes. Their talking about me I know it. Their probably discussing how to get rid of me. : SIGH: "Were not going to get rid of you but we would like to know who you are and where you came from!" Hiei eyes were deadset on Katrina. (sweatdrop on Katrina) "How did you know that?" "Hiei! Stop doing that! I'm sorry he has a tendency to read peoples mind with out their permission." Kurama came over to lead Katrina to the couch. "But how can he do that. I don't understand all this" I stared confused between the two strange boys in front of me. "I figured that much. That is why I am taking you for a walk and Ill be able to explain everything to you" I liked the idea of this but only if the jerk one wasn't going to be there."Oh, um okay. Will he becoming with us?"I pointed a finger towards Hiei. "He has a name! I suggest you use it" Hiei glared once again and let out a hmmph to demostrate his point further. "Ill start using your name when you start using mine!" I retorted but he merely turned his head from me. "Hmm witty isn't she? Lets us go" Kuramam laughed then took my hand and led me towards the door. I went with Kurama while Hiei stayed behind. It didn't seem to bother him much though. I figured he was use to being left behind. As we walked Kurama pointed out different creatures and explained them to me. I thought I would have been scared but having Kurama their made me feel safe. He told about his companions and why they were all at the tournament. They all seem so interesting! I could tell they were all close and when they were together they has a pretty good time. Even Hiei. In no time at all we had walked away the morning. Then he stopped. "It's getting late. We better head back so I can introduce you to the girls. You will be staying with them for the reminder of the time that we are here." Kurama choose a path to make our way back to the hotel. "Then what happens to me? I mean after the tournament, when everyone goes home?" I turned on my heel so I could once again walk by his side. "I don't know yet but we will worry about that later. Come on let us go" I nodded and we headed back Kurama introduced me to all the girls and poo. I thanked Kayko for lending me the clothes. Then Kurama said his farewells and went off to take care of some business. The girls were very welcoming and eager to find out about me and fill me in on anything Kurama had left out. I liked being surrounded by people again even if I had to deal with the demons. Of course I couldn't keep my mind off the final fight that would take place the next day. Kurama fight? I didn't know what to think 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "No Matter What" I woke up this morning before the rest of the girls. The sun was just beginning to rise. I took a shower and put on more of Kayko's borrowed clothes and the shoes Botan lent me. I didn't sleep much because I kept wondering about this fight. I left the room and wondered down the hall for a while. Then I noticed that everyone else in the hotel was waking and getting ready to leave. I figured it must be close to starting time so I walked to the boys room and knocked on the door "Hey there pretty girl! Can I help you with something?" Kuwabara leaned on the door jam and tried to give me a dashing smile. "Hi Kuwabara, Where is Kurama?" I asked thinking he looked more goofy then dashing. " I'm right here Kat, come in" He was sitting on the couch reading a paper, so I walked over and sat down next to him. "Did I like totally miss something here? I don't even know you." Kuwabara turned around sratching his head. "Oh Kuwabara I forgot to tell you . This is Katrina. She is staying with the girls" At that moment Hiei stepped out from his room and then Yusuka from the bathroom. "What are you doing back her again girl" Hiei snorted at me but i merely stuck my noise and retoted. "None of your business boy" Hiei looked at me coldly but I had already stopped paying attention to him and had begun to talk to Yusuka "Hey, I've heard a lot about you from Kurama. How was you first night?" He dried off his hair as he spoke. "Everything was fine. I heard a lot about you as well. I also heard about you Kuwabara. That's how I knew it was you when you answered the door" I gave me a friendly smile and hoped he wouldnt get the wrong idea. "Oh well that explains very little. Why am I always lost?" Kuwabara contunied to scratch his head. "Doesn't take much, does it" Hiei stated as he walked across the room. "You got something to say shrimp" Kuwabara balled up a fist and yelled at Hiei's back "There they go again" Kurama just sighed as yusuke yelled at them "Knock it off you two! We have to get going!" That was when i glanced at the small clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh I almost forget I didn't tell anyone I was leaving I better hurry back or I wont be able to see the fight!" I got up, waved goodbye and ran out leaving Kuwabara still very confused. I hurried back to the room as fast as I could but I was too late the girls were already gone. Botan had left a note saying that I should catch up with them inside. Inside! But I don't have a ticket. Now what am I going to do? Kurama! With that I took off. They too had left so I went running from the hotel in the direction of the arena. There they are up head. I ran faster yelling for them to wait up. When I finally caught up I told them what happened. Kurama told the rest of the group to go on ahead and he'd catch up. He took me inside the arena, where he got me a seat right up front near the announcer girl. "From here you will be able to see everything. Don't talk to anyone and they wont bother you but were not very liked around here so be careful." He left to join the others and I sat quietly waiting. The fight had a rough start seeing how both teams were short a member but that was soon solved. Yusuka had asked Koenma to be the sub. (Wait a minute isn't Koenma short and how did he get so cute?) The first to fight was Kurama vs. Karasu. It was intense and I didn't understand much then something happened: Kurama changed into a demon. Demon! He's a demon. But how? Why dint he tell me? I couldn't watch any longer. I got up and walked to the hallway. I sat down and cried. Why? I don't understand this. My beautiful Kurama. Oh now what do I do? But then FLASBACK: Kurama speaking to Katrina about demons "There are many demons out there. Most of them bad but there are a few who help this world instead of trying to destroy it like Hiei. He may seem cruel on the outside but he has a good heart." He spoke with a smile on his face. "What about the bad ones?" I asked. "Those you don't have to worry about. Ill protect you no matter what." END FLASHBACK No matter what. Just because his outside changed does that mean his heart changed as well. No! He has a good heart. I trust Kurama. I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I went back to my seat; the announcer girl next to me was rambling on about Kurama being so foxy and how she wanted a date! "Back off kitten! That fox is mine," I yelled at her. She immediately shut up but I got a sideways look from Yoko Kurama who was in the ring. Realizing that almost the whole stadium had heard me I sat down blushing but I didn't care; I was going to support Kurama no matter what! (Meanwhile, a few rows back) "Isn't that the girl who was with Kurama?" His partner nodded. "Lets make sure the Torguro team wins. At intermission we will snatch the girl and hold her ransom. Her life for Kurama to have his team forfeit. The committee will be very pleased with us. We might even get a reward" They grinned at each as they walked back to their seats. The fight was long and fierce but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Poor Kurama was having such a hard time and he was getting hurt. Finally the fight ended; Kurama won! That's when they announced that there would be an intermission. I decided to go down and see if Kurama was okay. I began to walk down the hallway. As I turned the corner someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but they put something over my mouth and nose. What is that smell! Help me! Someone HELP! My world went black. Kurama sat at the edge of the field leaning against the wall. He was hurt and exhausted buy okay for the most part. He had just began to close his eye when he heard a voice. "Excuse me, Kurama?" He barely glanced up at the voice. "Yes" The demon spoke again as he handed him a small letter. "I was requested to get this message to you as soon as possible" Kurama took the letter and began to open it slowly. "Thank you" Kurama replied and the demon left. A his eyes began to scan the letter his expression began to change from being exhausted to anger and fear. All he could say was "No!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "The Truth is Out" I woke up to darkness. Why does this keep happening to me? Ow! My whole body is sore. What is poking me? I reached my hand over my shoulder to find out what it was but in doing so I started roll. "Aaaggghhh ": THUMP: Oh good job Kat! You are truly graceful. I got off the floor and looked at what I had been lying on. A cot. Oh what nice kidnappers I have. I looked around me and saw that I was in a cage in a cave, somewhere. There were two lanterns one right next to the cage and one further down the path just at the end where the cave began to bend. I could hear two voices coming from that direction but they were talking so low I couldn't make out what they were saying. Aright Kat you can get yourself out of this one. You're no damsel in distress! I looked at all sides of the cage. Door, door, where is the door? Aha! I walked over to the door. It had the usual chain and pad lock on it. So how do I get it off? I searched for anything I could use but only found a rock. Oh well girl improvise! I began to bash as hard as I could but to no avail. "Hey you there girl. Stop doing that! Don't make us hurt you!" One of the voices I had heard was now closwer. Oops I looked up to see a demon walking down the path towards me. "Now listen little missy, we wont hurt you if you just behave." Two geenish men with pointy ears and sideways grins walked over to the cage. "Then why did you kidnap me?" I glared at them trying to imitate Hiei alil. "Your our insurance that the Toguro team wins is all" One bent over and gave a wide grin towards me, revealing two fangs on either side of his mouth. "What do you mean?" I questioned him already getting the genrual idea though. "Well you see me and my friend here we got a lot of money riding on dis fight and if your boyfriend Kurama want you back then his team will have to forfeit the match" boyfriend! Where did he get a crazy idea like that! Oh yea I yelled that thing in the stadium. I'm such an idiot::blushes: "You got it wrong Kurama's not the captain, Yusuka is and he'll never forfeit. Besides Kurama will be here any minute to rescue me and he'll kick your asses!" So much for the not being the damsel in distress. "Oh really? well just see about that because if he don't forfeit that match you die!" They both laughed as my suddenly dropped with surprise and worry. What! Kurama I hope your planning on rescuing me! "When did this note come?" Yusuka was holding the letter in his had as he looked at Kurama "Right after my fight, How are we going to get her back?" Kurama stood holding his side to try and stop the aching he felt. "Why do we have too" Hiei crossed his arms and glanced around at the others. "Hiei, I don't need your rueful ways!" Kurama didnt even both to look at him. "Whatever. I then suppose we go after her. What do you think, Yusuka?" Hiei could tell what pain Kurama was in and knew it better then to push him right now. "I think you and Kurama should go get her. I still have to fight Toguro." Yusuke could tell Kuramam was in pain as well but knew there was no way to talk him out of this. "That does sound wisest since you and Kurama have already fought" Koenma looked between the group as he spoke. "Hmm. I agree with Koenma." Kuramam nodded and began to turn to make his way out but Yusuke stopped him for a second. "Yes but can you still fight Kurama?" Kurama nodded and pointed at Hiei who was further on ahead. "Ill let him handle most of the fighting while I get Kat. Beside were only assuming that there will be much trouble. This could be just the work of some low ranking demon" Kurama gave Yusuke a quick smile to reassure him then headed out of the arena after Hiei. "Why is it so important for us to get this girl back?" Kurama looked away from Hiei. "Hiei, I think this would be too hard for you to understand" He picked up the pace just alil hoping to end this conversation. "Try me" Hiei wasn't going to let this go. Kurama liked to be the hero but he seemed rather determined to protect this girl. "Alright then, I will say this bluntly, I believe I have developed feelings for her" Kurama turned away hoping he wasn't blushing as his declaration. "What? Are you crazy? You're a demon." Hiei coulnt believe what he was hearing, it was pure idioticy! "I know but I am also human. My mind is demon and it's telling me to get it out of my head but my body is human. Every time I see her, my heart skips a beat. If I was still all demon I wouldn't have taken a second glance at her." Kuramam felt slightly ashamed about that but there was noithing he change about himself. "Your right I don't understand, how you could be such a fool" Hiei began to walk ahead of Kurama, scanning the woods as he walked. "That's what I thought you'd say. Enough of this; Let us concentrate on finding her. Can you sense her?" He was both eager to find her and eager to end that conversation. "Let me see " Hiei takes off his bandana and uses the eye to search the island. "Yes she is this way" they head off in the direction that Hiei pointed "We got a problem" The taller of the pair had been out scouting a bit. "What is it?" The second one looked up from the small fire. "I was outside waiting for news of the fight when I spotted Kurama and Hiei coming right for us" The smaller one jumped up like something had just bit him. "What already? So the girl was right. They're not only not forfeiting but their going to try and rescue her. Goand distract them while I take the girl up to the cliff." He started to make his was back to the cave. "Me? Why me? Why don't I take the girl and you distract them?" He went to grab his partners hand but his partner easily grabed his wrist and turned it backwards. "Why you ask? Because I'm stronger!" With that he let the other demons wrist go and headed back towards the cage. Kurama, he's coming! Thank god! Wait a minute! Take me, take me where? I strained my ears as stood at the door of the cage trying to make out what they said. Then one of them came towards me. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. I backed away and tried to get away but he was quicker then he looked. He lunged at me and in time he had a strong grip on my arms. "Let me go! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" He easily threw me over his should like I was a sack of potatos. "Change of plans sweetie. It turn out your boyfriend is gonna try and save you!" There he goes again with that boyfriend stuff! He began to carry me off down the cave pathway. Wait the cave entrance is back the other way. Where is he taking me? "She's in there" Hiei pointed to the small mouth of a cave at the bottom of the hill. "Then let us get her" At that moment the second demon came out of the cave. "If you want her you have to go through me!" Hiei looked at the demon and actually smirked. "You were right a lower demon. Get out of the way or ill kill you". Hiei stepped forward and was going to just slash his way through the demon before him. "No not yet Hiei. Where is she and are you alone?" Kurama slowly approached the cave opening. "She's inside and yes but like I said before your not getting past me!" The demon had turned to face Kurama. He knew what this demon could do and he wasn't taking his eyes off of him for one second. "Really?" A voice came from behind the demon inside the cave. While Kurama had been talking to the demon Hiei had already raced behind him. "Ha! fool!" With that Hiei jumped in the air bringing his sword down and slicing the demon in two."Good work Hiei. You wait here while I go get her." Kurama walked into the cave and Hiei waited outside. As he waited he heard a voice from above. He looked up and caught a glimpse or something moving. "Well well what do we have here? I knew that thing wasn't alone." Hiei began to walk around to the side of the cave where there was a small ledge and beneath that, the ocean. Inside Kurama was making his way up. He had already passed the cage. He too had suspected the demon had lied about being alone. The cave turned a few times before leading up to a tunnel that went straight up. There was a makeshift ladder and he began to climb. When he reached the top the demon had Katrina dangling over the ledge. "Kurama! Help me!" She gasped for breath at the demons tright grasp on her throat. " Just hold on Kat." Kurama looked straight at the demon. "Let her go." " Why should I?" The demon glance at Kurama the over the edge of the cliff. "Because don't you think it would be better if you fought me for her life?" Kurama tried hard to hide his smile. This low leve demon wasn't worth five minutes of his time. "No Kurama your hurt you'll lose" She wiggled in the demons grip trying to get him to loosen his grip. "I see what you mean If I fight you, if I win I get to kill you and the girl." The demon knew Kurama was injured and could only think of the giant reward he could get for killing them both."Precisely. But if I win you have to let her go" Kurama circled around trying to get the demon to back away from the cliff. "Ok then." The demon agreed as he put me down and walked towards Kurama "No don't do it" I choked alil and rubbed my throat. "Kat don't worry ill be fine" Kurama was speaking in my mind (He can do that?) "When I have him distracted I want you to run for it." I nodded and he lunged at the guy. They began to throw punches at each other. All of a sudden he screamed "Now run Kat run!' I hesitated but then ran to the spot where we had come up. The demon saw this and ducked Kurama's last blow. I had stopped to look back at Kurama and saw him charging me. I backed up and began to slip. He too realized how close I was to the ledge but it was too late we both fell backwards off the cliff. Kurama ran to the edge screaming but all he could see was water. Hiei had walked over to the ledge. He had heard Kurama yell for Kat to run and he saw her and the demon fall. As Kat began to fall he jumped up and caught her, then landed safely on the ledge again. I opened my eyes to stare into Hiei's. "Hiei! I have never been so happy in my life to see you! Thank you!" I hugged him tightly around his neck. "Don't look so much into it I only saved you for Kurama if it was up to me you'd be dead." I gave him cold stare but he didn't pay attention. We walked back to the front of the cave where Kurama stood looking at the ground. "She's dead Hiei" Kurama spoke without lookimg up. "Who's dead?" Hiei asked without putting me down. Kurama turned around to look at me "Katrina!" "Don't Katrina me and Hiei put me down!" I was mad, not mad at Kurama or Hiei but at myself and the world. "I am sick of this! Of not knowing who I am or where I come from! Of people having to save me and explain things to me. Of people I care about getting hurt!" The more I screamed, the angrier I got until finally energy burst from my body the ground shook, the wind wiped up around me, balls of fire and shards of ice shot from my body "I cant take it anymore!" All Kurama and Hiei could do was block the things shooting from my body till finally my body gave out and I collapsed to the ground "I knew it!" Hiei looked at Kurama with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Knew what?" Kurama was already at my side and picking me up once again. "She's not human. She's a demon. A demon of elements" Hiei couldnt hide the grin on his face this time. Oh how he enjoyed being right. "How" Kurama stared at Kats body laying on the ground the one question running through his head; How did he not know? 


	5. Chapter 5

Intro:

A summer afternoon in the feudal era. A small girl and her twin brother are playing outside their small home on the outskirts of the village. "You can't catch me, Kori" The small girl runs around a barel and ducks behind it. "You wanna bet! Just wait and see!" Kori turned and faced the tree to count. Meanwhile the little girl sneaked out from behind the barrel and into the house to hide. She crawled under the bed and soon after her father and mother came in. "Why are they doing this to us. We have never done anything to them!"Her mother spoke softly to her father thinking none of the kids were inside. "I know, but I still think we should send the kids away especially the twins. They are still so young" Her father wrapped his arms around her mother. The little girl didn't understand what they were saying but she did get the fact that they wanted to send her and her brother away!

Chapter 5 "Finding a Home for Katrina"

Voices. Where are these voices coming from? Who are they? I woke up still shaken from my dream. I didn't recognize any of those people. But wait I could still here voices. They were coming from the next room. I recognize them. That's Kurama talking to the gang. I got up from the bed and walked to the door. I pressed my ear to it to see what they were talking about. I heard my name. Me? They're talking about me. Why?

A few minutes earlier in the living quarters of the boys' hotel room "Well does anyone have suggestions on where Katrina goes when we return home" Kurama asked the group before him. Koenma answered first, "I cant I live in the spirit world and so does Yukina" Next was Kuwabara's sister. "Our house is full enough with me and Kuwabara." "I could never ask my mother to have to care for another person after all she has been though already." Kurama sighed then looked over at Heie. " How bout you Hiei?" Hiei didnt even let a breath past before answering "Don't even think about it, Kurama" Kurama sighed yet again " I thought that much." Just at that moment Katrina walked over to the door to listen in. "Katrina has no place to go and none of us here has room. So were just going to leave her here?" Kurama stared at the group waiting for some to think of something, anything. When Katrina heard that she backed away from the door. Just like in my dream. Voices and they want get rid of me. I knew it was too good to last. Everything I know is darkness and when I finally have a life they don't want me. I better just leave now. I set to work on how I would leave that night.

Meanwhile Yusuka had come back from a walk and he sat down to join the gang. Everyone was saying how they need a place for Katrina "She can stay with me" Everyone stared at Yusuka "Are you serious" Kurama gave Yusuke a startled look. "Yeah its just me and mom. we even have an extra room, so why not? I just gotta call the old lady and give her a heads up" Kurama couldnt hide the grin if he tried. It was too perfect! "Actually if I clear things with Koenma you wont have to" Yusuke gave Kurama a sideways glance. "What do you mean" Kurama then looked at Koenma half asking, half explaining. "Well Koenma has the authority to have a memory implant put in you moms head. So you can just show up with Katrina and she'll think it's your cousin who's come to live with you" (the whole gang sweat drops) "you can do that!" Yusuke points at the now baby form of Koenma. "I'm impressed" "Why ofcourse I can. Who exactly do you think I am? A second rate magician?" Koenma ginned "If Katrina agrees to it I dont see why it cant be arranged." Yusuke glanced from him to Kurama who then asked, "I say we do it, alright?" "Right!" (Gang says in unison except Hiei)

Hiei had lost interest in the conversation long ago. He walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the wall. Slowly the door leading to Kurama's room opened and Katrina walked out. Hiei moved further to the right so the shadows concealed him. I had a bag of a few supplies on my back. I looked over the railing. It was farther down then I thought. I went back in and got the sheets from the closet and tied them together. I threw it over the railing. It hung not quite a story from the ground. I glanced back at the room then climbed over the railing and began to shimmy down. This is for the best Kat remember. You don't want to be where your not wanted. I got to the bottom and dropped. Ow! That hurt more than I thought it would. I got up and looked around good no one saw me. Now which way to go? I decide to find a place to rest till morning then I could find a way to get off the island. I headed towards the beach figuring no demons would be there to bother me.

Hiei came out of the shadows as soon as Kat was over the railing and on her way down. "Where is that stupid girl going now?" He didn't like this at all. She was up to something and he wanted to know what. He went inside and walked to the front door. "Where are you going so late Hiei" Yusuke was leaning on the back of the couch "None of your business" Yusuka just ignored the rude comment. "Oh come on Hiei tell us, you got a date of something?" Yusuke nudged Kuwabara and the two started to tease. "Yeah right, Hiei with a date I doubt it. What girl would want him!" Kuwabara added between snikers and laughs. "Cram it or ill slice you to pieces you idiot!" Hiei left the room while the others just stared at the door. "Rude isn't he" Yukina commented before the room burt into laughs. "Oh well lets play some cards." Botan held out a deck in her right hand.

Hiei came down stairs and saw Katrina heading towards the beach and he began to follow her. "I'll see what your up to girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Decision Made! A Home Awaits" I stood up and watched the sun rise. I had spent all night just sitting on the beach staring out to sea. They must be packing to go home right now. Home, what a nice word but what does it mean to me? To me, blackness. That's my past. An empty black hole. Why? Does anyone even know? I turned and headed back towards the forest. Hiei had watched Katrina for some time but when he realized she was just running away he left her. He went back to the hotel to find everyone in a panic over where she was. He just walked past them and went to bed. He got up a few hours later when the sun rose to only find the same thing. Except this time they were all lying on the floor, exhausted from searching everywhere. "We can't find her anywhere" Kurama was on the couch staring at the ceiling "what are we going to do? We can't leave her here." Kuwabara was on the floor panting. "If we don't find here before the boat leaves she'll be stuck here. Then who knows what will happen." Botan had her feet on the coffee table and proped her head up on one elbow "Not to mention Koenma already did that memory thing, so my mom is expecting her to come back" Yusuke leaned on the couch arm. "Hiei please can you help I we need to find her" Hiei looked at Kurama straight in the eyes. He didn't need to use telepathy to know what he was thinking. You know where she is and you owe me so go get her. Hiei stared for a few moments then very reluctantly gave in. He did owe Kurama and he had a code of honor to keep. "Everyone go to the boat. I'll be their soon with the girl" Hiei stated simply and headed for the door. "Wait a minute, how do you know where she is?" Kuwabara questioned Hiei. Kurama understood, "Nevermind that, let's just get to the boat and try and stall it as long as possible"Kurama grabbed the last of their bags and rushed out the door. Everyone said okay and ran to get the last of their stuff together. Hiei left for the beach thinking the whole way; stupid girl now I have to go and get her. I started to walk through the forest not really caring in which direction I was going. When out of nowhere Hiei stepped out in front of me. "I know, I know, you would rather see me dead, right? So just go away" I tried to step around him but he eaisly blocked my parh. "Yes I would but that's not why I'm here" He just stared at me."Well I know you didn't come to say goodbye so what is it?" I crossed my arms knowing he wasn't going to let me just walk off. "You really should watch how you speak to me since I am here for Kurama. He wanted me to come get you and bring you back" He reached to grab my hand and I pulled it back. "They don't want me." I turned to try and walk off in another direction. "For a demon you are pretty stupid girl" I cant believe he called me that. A shiver ran down my spine. But that's what I am. A demon. He was right too. I was a pretty pathetic one. I turned my back to him tears began to weld up in my eyes "I'm not that stupid, I know to leave when I'm not wanted." I grabbed the small bag I had packed and tried to march off but Hiei grabbed my hand and held tight."Maybe if you had listened in to the whole conversation you would have heard that they did find a place for you to live." He began to tug me in the direction of the hotel but I kept stuggling against him. "What? but I heard Kurama say they were going to leave me" Hiei stopped for just a moment to glance at me real quick."That was a question and the answer was no. You're going to live with Yurmeshi as his cousin. They even did a memory implant in his mother's head so she's expecting her favorite niece to come home and live with her." I could not believe what I was hearing. Was it true or was Hiei lying to me? "Hiei this better not be your cruel idea of a trick" I glared at him uns-ure of of his intentions. "No matter how good that would be its not I'm doing this as a favor to Kurama. So come on we have to get the boat." He began to walk off. I hesitated for a mement, then followed. I had to take the chance in order to have a home. We walked along in silence till a dagger came flying towards us. Hiei dodged it barely and it landed in the tree right in front of me. "Ahh! What just happened" Hiei placed himself infront of me, more out of getting a better view around then fro my protection. "Quiet and let me listen" He began to scan the area. "What! Someone is throwing knives at us and you want to listen!" I too was lloking around and couldnt see anything or anyone. "Shut up!" He growled out between clenched teeth. "You cant make me I.. " Hiei turned to look at me and just as he did a demon came running from the bushes and lunged at Hiei with a sword. Since he was distracted by me the sword sliced him in left side. When he turned to face the attacker, he threw four more daggers and pinned Hiei to a tree. "Hiei!" The demon began laughing. "I'll go down in history as the one to kill the great Hiei!" In his hand he formed a large energy ball and shot it directly at Hiei chest. "NO!" I ran towards Hiei and before the energy blast could hit I jumped in front of him. It sent me flying into Hiei. I fell to the ground and Hiei stared at me "Stupid girl what did you do that for!" I got up and Hiei looked at my eyes but they were different. My demon blood had taken over. I turned to our attacker. I shook the ground beneath him and using the wind to control his own sword drove it through his heart. Then I fell to the ground once again. The daggers holding Hiei fell to the ground and he came over to me. I got up and we walked toward the boat not saying anything. We reached the top of the hill and down below we could see the boat. "Why did you jump in front of that attack?" Hiei kept his back to me. "I was saving a friend" I stared at the ground feeling alil un-easy. "How did you use your demon powers" Hiei turned to me. "I don't know. Its like the demon part of me just took over" We looked back at the boat. "Oh no its leaving! We have to hurry!" I shouted. "Wait, I have a better idea. Get on my back" Hiei bent down just alil since we were of the same hieght. "But your hurt" I looked at the slash on his side. "Ill be fine. Come on, Katrina" I stood fast. He said my name. "Come on already, what's the matter" Hiei shifted impaitently from one foot to the other. "You said my name for the first time" Hiei looked down real quick and mumbled. "Yeah well you said mine" I smilied alil "Yea that's right I did" I got on Hiei's back and he raced down the hill and towards the boat at top speed. "I hope this works!" Hiei jumped in to the air. We landed on the railing and began to tilter back and fourth just as we were about till tilter to the seaside; I shifted my weight up and we went sprawling to the floor. I quickly got off Hiei. "Are you okay?" He jumped up. "I'm fine girl" I looked at him and growled a bit "What! Why do you have to be such a jerk, BOY!" The others had gathered around us and began to laugh. "I see nothing has changed" Kurama smiled and as he gave me his hand to help him up "Yea, but it sure is good to be going home!" Yusuka gave Kurama a slap on the back and smiled big at the group of us. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "Wonderful Surprises"

I could barely sleep the whole way to Yusuka's house. It was the second day of traveling and I was getting more nervous by the minute. We left the demon underground and were now on a train heading to Yusuka's hometown. The train came to a stop and I got up and followed Yusuka off the train. Botan and Yukina went back to the spirit world, Hiei just went off in his own direction once we reached the living world and Kurama had taken a different train to get home. Kayko was still with us but after walking a block she said her farewells and headed towards her own home. "Its just a few more blocks" Yusuka told me as he walked on ahead. "Ok" I nodded and tried to absorbed what was going on around me. "Don't be surprised if my mom isn't home or she's sleeping" Yusuka put his arms behind his head and yawned lightly. "Ok" I just nodded and kept looking at all the things around me. Next thing I knew Yusuka had stopped in frong of a meduim sized apartment building. "There it is" I began to scan the building from the bottom up. Suddenly someone came rushing out and ran right up to us, throwing her arms I around me. "Oh my darling niece! I have missed you so much! I just couldn't believe it when Yusuka said he was bringing you home to stray with us!" I stood in shock until I realized this had to be Yusuka's mom. "Um, hi Aunt Atsuko." Yusuka stood in shock at the sight before him. He was sure his mom was gonna be passed out drunk on the couch when they returned. "Mom!" She didnt even look at him when he yelled. "Hush Yusuka, I'm talking to you cousin!" (Yusuka sweatdrops) "I cant believe this, I'm your son and I've been gone for so long and your not the least bit happy to see me" Yusuka flailed his arms in the air abit but his mom didnt even turn around "I am Yusuka." Even though she really wasn't paying attention to what Yusuka said as we walked towards the apartment. "How was your trip?" She asked me as she led me up the stairs. "It was fine, Aunt Atsuko" "Really that's great. Wait until you see what I did for you!" She rushed me into the house and barely gave me time to take off my shoes.

We walked into the house and she showed me to a bedroom. "Mom that's my room." Yusuka pointed out. "Not anymore Yusuka. Its Kats room now. Since she is the girl, she gets the bigger room. You'll be fine in the guest room. Okay ready?" (Yusuka does another sweatdrop) She opened the doors and I stood with my mouth open. It was painted in pinks and purples. There was a wood dresser and vanity and a bed with matching blankets and pillows. The dresser was full of clothes and the vanity had make up and hair stuff. In the closet were more clothes and shoes. Then on the bed were a few uniforms, school shoes, books, and a schedule. "When I heard you were coming I got all the girls together and we did this. You know as a welcome to your new home gift. I also registered you for school. So you have your schedule and everything you need." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Is this for real? I have a home with my own room and my own stuff! "Well Kat I'll let you get settled. I'm going to go celebrate with the girls!" Atsuko left and I stood in my room staring at everything, then I looked at Yusuka. He was still standing at the door in shock. "You can have your room back. I don't really need the bigger room. Yusuka. Yusuka?" He finally came out of his trance. "No its okay. I don't mind. I just can't believe how happy my mom is over this. She isn't well known for this kinda stuff is all. She might even start bring a responsible adult now that your around." He sat down on the bed and I began to go through all my stuff.

There were some welcome cards with a lil money in it and other little nitnaks that I probably wouldn't even use. Yusuka helped me put everything away and then sat on the floor. I put my last uniform away and turned to him. "Thank you" I smiled at him "It was nothing. I just didn't want you to have to put all that stuff away by yourself." He looked out the window and into the warm sunlight. "Yes that of course but also for letting me stay with you. It means a lot to me since I cant remember ever having a home." He looked up at me and smiled. "Yea well I wanted to. You really seem to make my mom happy and she hasn't been in a long time. Come on lets get something to eat." We headed to the kitchen. Yusuka went to the fridge and I sat at the table. "I can't believe it! That women spent the paycheck on alcohol again and didn't bother to buy food!" I looked at him in shock. "What? That wasn't nice." Yusuka just slammed the fridge door closed. "Yea get use to it she does it all the time" I looked at the counter then thought for a moment. "Then why don't we go buy some food" Yuska pulled out his pockets to show they were empty. "We need money" I gigglred slightly. "I have some. Lets see with the little bit I have from the cards and the rest that everyone else gave me" I pulled out a small fold of money from my pocket. "Every one else?" Yusuka looked at the money then me. "Yea, I dint understand at first but now I get it. Kurama, Kayko, Botan, Kuwabara and Shizuru all gave me some, saying I would need it. I guess this is why!" Yuska was surprised then it made sense to him as well. They all knew his home life pretty well. "Yea but I can't spend your money on food" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. "Sure, if I'm going to stay her I want to do my part and chip in. Besides I insist!" Yusuka smiled and put on his shoes to follow me out. "Okay lets go."

We walked to the store, all the way Yusuka telling me where things were and how to get to them so I wouldn't get lost when I went out on my own. We got all the groceries and did some other shopping. I stopped at a bookstore and picked up a few things to read. Then I got us some ice cream and we sat in the park to eat it. He looked at the books I got. "A cookbook? Why did you get this?" He turned it over then flipped through some of the pages. "So I can cook duh!" He mostly stared at the pictures "But why would you want to?" I took the book from him and placed it back in the bag. "Can you cook?" He stared out at a small pond. "No" Then i asked, "And does Aunt Atsuko cook?" that name still sounded weird to me but that's what I was suppose to call her. He looked at me. "No" I sighed, "Well then there's your answer. Who else will cook all this nice food to eat?" He tought for a second then laughed. "I guess your right. So if your gonna cook it we better hurry up and get it home." I smiled at him. Living with Yusuka was defiantly going to be fun. "Okay!" I grinned and agthed up some of our bags then made out way home. I made only a small thing that took no effort really. I was too tired and it was only me and Yusuka eating. Afterwards he watched TV while I cleaned up and began to read.

I must have dozed off cause next thing I knew; Yusuka was carrying me to my room. "You can put me down. I can walk the rest of the way." Yusuka just pushed the door to my room open. "It doesn't matter were already there and I don't mind. Just go back to sleep. I know how tired you must be. I mean a whole new home and town has to be hard, especially for someone who has no past." I sighed, he was right this was all so new and strange to me. "Alright, but just this once." I laid my head back on his shoulder. I was half awake half asleep when he put me in my bed. He pulled the covers over me and turned out the light. I rolled over and was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "To Kat's Surprise" _A nice day in Tokyo. A month after the dark tournament came to an end. Yusuka sits atop of the roof of Sarayashiki Junior High._ "Hey Yusuka!" He turned around to see Katrina running up the stairs. He smiled as he remembered how much she had changed since she first got here. She had a tough time at first but after some threatening on Yusuka's part, (It was a blessing and a curse to be his cousin) she had began to makes some friends. But it didn't take long to multiply that number ten fold. She was now the most popular girl in school. Every girl wanted to be her best friend and every guy wanted to be her boyfriend. And who could blame them she was quiet a knock out with her long brown hair and the blazing blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Of course Yusuka didn't think of her like that. To him she was like a lil sister that he had to protect and he did just that. I ran over to Yusuka. "Hey, didn't you hear me calling you?" He gave his usual goofy smile. "Yea sorry I was thinking bout something." "Really?" She looked at him suspiciously "What was so important that had you that distracted?" He turned back to the railing "It was nothing. Don't worry." I sighed. He was always saying that to me! "So did you want something?" He glanced at me over his shoulder "Huh? Oh yea. I wanted to let you know I was going with some friends today after school." I started to walk away "Hold it! Who is going and where are you going?" Oh man! He always does this! Here it goes again a thousand and one questions from Yusuka the protector! "Why do you have to do this? You're not my parent. I am a grown girl not to mention demon so I think I can take of myself." Yusuka didnt let up with the scowl on his face. "I don't care. It's my job to make sure that nothing happens to you. Besides you have no idea what is on the know the mind of a junior high boy!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh please!" He didnt let it go though. "Just tell me who you're going with." I wish Koenma had never told Yusuka to watch out for me. "Okay!" I gave up. It was just no use arguing with him. "I'm going with Beronika, Joyu, Chiisu, Kebinu, and Debinu. Were going out to lunch and then to the movies. Happy now?" He finnally let the 'angry parent' look fade from his features. "Yea just don't stay out to late or I'll come find you!" He turned to say something else but I was already on my way out the door to tell my friends. "Hey did you hear me!" I waved my hand above my ahead and screamed back yea yea, as I headed down the stairs. "Hey Kat is Yusuka up there?" I looked to see who it was. "Oh hi Kayko. Yea he's up there. Why you're up there, why don't you try convince to him to lay off on the protective thing." She laughed. "I'll try but you know how stubborn Yusuka can be!" She went up and I continued to find my friends. The bell rang signaling that our lunch period had ended. I said goodbye to my friends and headed to my class. A boy came over to me and asked to carry my books and I said yes. Then a few more joined us all wanting to walk me to class. I liked getting all the attention, it was fun but I had my heart set on only one. Kurama. He was just so kind and gentle but strong at the same time. He was the first person I knew here. I didn't get to see him very often and I wasn't even sure if he liked me back. But Hiei said something once. I needed to find out if it was true. I was hoping to run into Kurama today while with my friends so I could ask him. When I got to my class Mr. Takanaka was outside talking to my teacher. "You boys should hurry along to your classes now. I'll see to it that Miss. Urameshi gets into her class" So all the boys left me. "Oh did you have to make them leave? I was enjoying them." The teacher shook his head and frowned at me. "Hmm That is not the standard issue uniform, Miss. Urameshi." (Aunt Atsuko had conveniently gotten me a green uniform that had a short skirt) "Yea so? I cant run in a long skirt and blue is so dull. Besides I look good in green." The teacher then shook his head yet again "Why must you be so difficult?" I walked in to class. "Cause it's fun." I smiled as the class laughed and I headed towards my seat. "Hmm just like Yusuka. Its funny they seem more like brother and sister then cousins." I sat down at my desk and took out my books. Then someone from behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Joshi behind me. "When did you get in class?" He stared into my eyes saying nothing. "Um Joshi, what are you doing?" He gulped slightly. "Building up the courage to ask you something." I looked at him weird wodering what it could be. "Um ok?" He paused took and a deep breathe and asked. "Can I walk you home?" (You see it was considered a big deal to walk the most popular girl in school home. So far no one had done it yet cause they were all afraid to ask her. You see no one wanted to cause they were all scared of her cousin) "Oh about that!" I started to responde to him. "I knew it! I never should have asked!" I touched his hand and he immedentily stopped talking. "No no, it's just that I'm going to hang out with friends today. But if you want you can walk me home tomorrow. That is if you still want to?" His eyes grew big and glossy and he nearly yelled. "What! Really?" I nodded. "YES! I would love nothing more then to do just that!" Out teacher walked in and announced everyone to take their seats and open our book to page 992 to begin the lesson for that day. I opened my book and looked out the window. I must have begun to daydream cause next thing I know I hear the teacher yelling at someone. I looked up to see what was happening. My teacher was talking to someone standing at the door. "You can't come in here, young man, unless you have a note from the principal! Now I suggest you leave at once!" I heard a familiar voice. "I don't think so human. Besides I have a good reason for being here." That voice I recognize it. But wait, I must be hearing things. It can't be him. It just can't. Right? He walked through the door. I gasped at what I saw. My teacher walked up to him and tried to push him back out the door but he just threw him against the wall. This frightened the class as they all sat as still as possible. He looked up and right at me. How can this be? He's been gone for like more than a month. Why show up now? "You!" he pointed his finger directly at me. "Girl, get up and come with me!" I looked at him; the whole class stared at me as I stood up. "Hiei" I glared at him still unsure why he was even here. "I'm so glad you remember me." I glared even more. "How could I forget? What do you want?" He just stood there and calmly responded. "All in due time just come with me." I hesitated. Should I go? Not to mention where? Oh what could he possibly want from me? I looked over at Beronika and mouthed Tell Yusuka what happened and preceded to follow Hiei out the door. My teacher had pulled himself up "Hey, wait, you can't just leave school!" I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Sorry old man but duty calls!" I walked out the door and ran to catch up with Hiei. We walked out of school and to the closest subway station. We sat down on a bench and waited. "Where are we going, Hiei?" I looked around me nocticing I was the only one around wearing a school uniform. "None of your business. You'll see when we get there so don't ask again." :sigh: I hate this. We waited a little longer while trains just kept passing us by. Suddenly Hiei stood up and walked toward the platform. I was about to ask something but then decided not to. I got up and stood next to him. A train pulled up and the doors opened. An old couple got off the train and looked at us. "Oh dear look at the young couple out to take a trip somewhere together" He said to his wife. "Remember that use to be us." She smiled at her husband "Yes dear but don't you think they should be in school?" He looked at his wife and smiled back at her lovingly. "Oh dear, don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love. Besides I think it would be worth it to miss a few lessons to go off with someone you love?" He replied with a twinkle in his eye. They walked away happily, remembering their own days of youth and love. I watched the old couple walk away. Hiei just snubbed them and walked onto the train. The doors began to close when Hiei suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me inside. "Ow! What did you do that for?" I rubbed the spot he had grabbed me at. "You weren't coming." I snoted at him a bit. "All you had to do was ask!" Hiei simply snorted in return. "I don't have to do anything! Besides. This is for your benefit." I looked at him oddly wondering what that meant. "What? Since when did you do you become such a considerate guy." "I'm not! What were going to do is beneficial for both of us. Now shut up." He turned his head away from me, ending the sonversation. "Feh whatever." We continued on in silence until we got to the fourth stop and got off and went right over to another train that had just got into the station. We got on and rode for another three stops. When we got off that one Hiei stopped and looked at me. "For now on everyday after school I want you to take the 43rd train north for four stops get off and immediately hop on the 35 west for three stops." I nodded to show i was listening. "Okay? Then what?" He began to walk again. "Follow me." We walked up to the sidewalk to wait for a bus. We got on the next one and took it to Supuruse (spruce) road. "After you get off the second train you take the 102 and tell the driver to bring you here. You then walk one block to the left make a right and walk two blocks in. There you will see a path. Take it. It leads to some stairs at the top you will fond an old dojo. Go there and wait for me. Got it?" I nodded again. "Yea but why?" He just scowled at me slight anoyed then said "I'll tell you when I get there! Now do as I say girl!" The he was gone. "Feh!" I walked the way he told me and sure enough there it was so I waited outside. It didn't take long and Hiei appeared walking up the steps slowly. He walked right past me, opened the door, and walked inside. I got up and followed. "So are you going to tell me why I am here or not!" He turned abruptly to face me. "If you had some patience I was about to tell you!" I looked down the began to scan the room around me. "Okay then go ahead." He kept his gaze on me as he flatly said. "You will now be training with me." This brought my eyes back to his questioningly "Training? Training for what?" He then walked to the other sideof the wall where some katan's were hanging. "Well you will learn to use a katana of course and you are a demon right?" I stood still un-sure of all that was happening. "Okay, a katana and yes I am I think?" Hiei was in front of me in a flash, his nose almost touching mine. "Don't think know! The katana you will help to strengthen your body and mind and after that; I'm going to teach you to use your powers then one day show you how powerful your abilities really are. They go way beyond anything you have seen or have ever imagined." I gulp and stared at Hiei. Was he for real? Was I actually going to learn how to USE my powers? And by doing so will it help uncover my past? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "Sad Awakenings" _Darkness had long since covered the forest like a blanket. The only sounds were the low rumble of thunder and pitter patter of the rain. A man stands by the window of his small hut peering into the darkness. His family lay sleeping in their rooms. He let a sigh out before returning to his chair beside the fire. He sits staring into the flames unable to shake the uneasy feeling creeping up and down his spine. Moments later the night air was filled with screams and blood mixed with rain. One voice ringing out clearly above all other sounds. "Run Katrina, Run!"_ I bolted awake shooting straight up in bed only to have every nerve ending scream out in pain forcing me back down to the bed. My chest heaved up and down and sweat glistened from my body. That dream keeps coming and every time it was getting worse. Every time it was like another very small piece was revealed. Slowly my breathing returned to normal and the pain back to its dull ache. Ever since I have started training with Hiei a few months ago the ache had become a normal part of my life. As for my social life, that barely existed. I eased myself up slowly to a sitting position, glancing around my dark room. A listened carefully and could hear the faint sound of the TV. I got up and made way across the room to the door and slide it open. The was the flickering of white light coming from the living room and I walked over there. Just as I thought. There was good ol' Aunty asleep on the couch, a half drank bottle on the table, the TV on, and a still burning cigarette between her fingers. I sighed and walked over. More bottle littered the table along with an over full ashtray. I put out the cigarette and turned off the TV but that was ALL I was doing. I walked back to the hall and glanced at the doorway counting the shoes. 1 and 2, that was it, just me and so called care#taker of an Aunt. Yusuke had yet to return from his last mission which started a wk ago. Although the wk he was gone did give me a break for Hiei had gone with him. That left me with sum time to repair what was left of my social life. I walked into the kitchen and got myself a glass of milk hoping I could go back to sleep without much of a problem. I was halfway back to my bedroom when I heard a creak coming from Yusuke's room. I froze in my tracks. Had I really heard something or was I imagining it? There was a creak again followed by a quick hiss. No, it wasn't my imagination. Someone was in there and if I didn't do something soon they would walk out to see me standing there and what would happen then? My mind raced with the possibilities. I glanced around, bedroom wouldn't help any, phone to far away, the front door! I looked over my shoulder and down the hall to the front door. Yes! I could easily run down the hall out the door and get help. Could I make it fast enough though and what about my aunt! I couldn't leave her alone here. I had to do something! But what? I decided running for it would be the best option so I went to turn and sprint for the door, instead I dropped silently to one knee as pain shot thru my body again. All the pain from all the hard training I had done rushed back to me as if reminding me. I could see Hiei standing above, his eyes glaring down at me Flashback "GET UP GIRL!" Hiei stood above me glaring down. "DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET UP!" I sat on the floor heaving and dripping with sweat, light bruises marked my arms. and legs. "LET'S GO! YOU HAVE ALOT MORE TO DO!" I glared back at him. It was like this every time. What did he have against me that made him treat me like this? "YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSS FOR A DEMON GET UP!" He kicked me and I flew across the room. Blackness threatened down upon me "DONT YOU DARE GO AND FAINT ON ME! YOU'RE JUST A WASTE OF MY TIME! YOU NEVER IMPROVE!" I growled and forced the blackness back. I was too improving! I practiced everyday and I may not be as strong as some demons but I was improving and I had to prove that! I was going to show Hiei if it was the last thing I did! I pushed myself to my feet, ignoring all the pain, a growl creeping up the back of my throat.. I stood up and slowly raised my head glaring directly at Hiei and charged forward. I gave it all I had and was able to land a few hits but was soon on the ground again. Hiei smirked down at me. "Its about time. your done for today. go home." With that he left and I sat staring. End Flashback From Hiei that was kind of like a compliment. I slowly rose to my feet and walked carefully towards Yusuke's bedroom. I stood outside the door and wrapped my fingers around the handle. Taking a deep breath I slowly counted to three in my head. I slide the door open quickly and went to burst thru the door only to ram into something and fall back as a scream began to escape my mouth. Before I could hit the floor, an arm was wrapped around my waist and another over my mouth as I pulled into the room. I looked up to stare into two emerald eyes. "shhh." He whispered into my ear. I nodded and his hand slowly slid away from my mouth. "Kurama." I whispered "what are you doing here?" There came a soft "ahem" from across the room and I looked over to see Yusuke sitting in a chair beside his bed and Kuwabara leaning against the wall. It then hit me I was standing remarkably close to Kurama with his arm around my waist still. I turned red and stepped away hoping no one saw in the dark. I then walked over to Yusuke and that's when I saw Hiei. He was lying in the bed dripping with sweat and blood stains could be seen all over his clothes. I gasped and looked at Yusuke. "What happened?" He didn't look up as he explained. "We have spent the last week tracking this demon clan to get information on who their leader was and his plan. We had gotten all we needed and were about to head back last night when we were detected and ambushed. We've been on the run since then. I'm sure we killed them all so there won't be any one to report back. Unfortunately Hiei got back into a corner on the way out. He escaped fine but not with out damage." I sat and stared at Hiei lying. I never imagined Hiei could be hurt. Kurama had left and returned with warm water and bandages. He undressed Hiei from the waist up, washed and bandages his wounds then gave the mess to Yusuke who disposed of it. In all it had taken Kurama an hour to get the bleeding to stop long enough him to wrap the bandages. Kurama sat and leaned on the bed post, Kuwabara still leaned against the wall while Yusuke now occupied the chair and I sat on the floor, not taking my eyes of Hiei as I saw his chest rise and fall unsteadily. Suddenly the silence was broken by Kuwabara who spoke for the first time. "Now what?" "What do you mean now what?" Yusuke shot back. "Calm yourself Yusuke, Kookaburra has a point." Kurama's smooth voice drew my attention to him and he smiled gently at me as he continued to speak. "Hiei most certainly can not stay here, for reason you know already." "I know." Yusuke stared at the floor. "So ideas would be helpful right now" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke expecting an answer. "Why me? HUH? Why do I always have to have the answer?" "SHHH! Yusuke! You'll wake your mom" I placed my hand on his to calm him down more. Kurama spoke again, "Yes she is right, but we still need a place to take Hiei where he will be safe and able to heal." We all nodded in agreement then looked at the floor for no one seemed to be able to think of such a place. I stared at the floor listening to the clock behind me ticking away the seconds. Minutes had passed yet no one had any ideas. The suddenly it hit me. "I got it!" The boys all turned to look at me suddenly. "What do you have?" Kuwabara asked, looking confused. "What do you mean Kat?" Yusuke looked down at me and Kurama turned to me fully saying "You know of a place don't you?" I nodded "Yes I know of the perfect place." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 "A Plan In Action"

"Is this the one you want miss? Miss?" The clerk stood behind the counter at me waiting for an answer. "Oh yes. Sorry about that." He nodded and took out the meat to be sliced and packaged. I still couldn't believe all that had happened in just one night. As I stood in the butcher shop watching the clerk package my items up my mind once again drifted bak to the events that had happened in such a short period of time.

Flashback

"NO!" There is no way im gonna allow that!" Yusuke's voice was getting louder with each note. "Shhhhh!" I hissed at him. "If you wake up your mom were all going to be in a lot of trouble." He sat back down grumbling but I could tell he still had a lot to say on this matter. "Look," I said, "It's perfect and you know it. No One knows about the Doujo any more and unlike you I haven't missed the last two weeks of school." "She's right Yusuke," Kurama's gentle voice broke in. "They will be able to stay there unnoticed until Hiei is well again and I can make frequent visits just to be sure all is alright." "Plus I promise I will never leave the whole time. I'll bring all the supplies I need there with me and I have the best excuse as to why I wont be in school." I stared into his eyes pleading. I need this not just to prove myself but a break from school was deserved. "You haven't missed a day since you got here, How are we going to explain your sudden absence exactly" Yusuke couldn't even hide the smugness as he said that thinking he had won. "Simple." I said. "The same reason you two missed the last two weeks. You know after taking care of your nasty flu it seems I've gotten it myself." I faked a few light coughs just to prove my point. Yusuke grumbled. He knew any argument he came up with Kurama or I could counter but he still didn't like this idea for some reason. "It is perfectly safe and completely reasonable and you know it." Yusuke stared at the ground for a few good minutes before finally looking at me. "Alright, but you better do everything I say to the letter or I'll never let you out of my sight again, understood?" "Yes!" I gave him a big hug. "Eh...quit it already, You shushed me for being loud." With that the plan was under way.

End Flashback

So now here I stood. One large suitcase, a train ride and a few stores worth of supplies away from the city in a little butcher shop. After the agreement was made I had packed all my things, got money from Yusuke and made my way on the train here. Kurama took Hiei ahead of me earlier. As I packed Yusuke paced in my room relaying the rules to me over and over again. Don't leave for any reason. Don't let any find out were there. Don't tell any one. Any sign of danger run for the nearest phone and call him. On and on her went with don't do this or don't do that. She thought it would never end but he eventually did. She then gave him all the details on how he and Kuwabara had been absent with the flu. I had taken care of them and helped them do all their make-up work. Kuwabara was impressed till he realized that he and Yusuke would now be taking over their own school work and mine. The he put up an even bigger fuss when he heard he also had to help Yusuke track down the demons who attacked them on their mission. After a few more arguments and having to almost tie and gag Kuwabara we stood on the train platform waiting for the train. When it came Yusuke hugged me tight. "Please, just this once, listen to me." I sighed and hugged him back. "I promise" I didn't know what it was like to have a brother but im sure if this was it, I had the best brother ever. I waved goodbye and got onto the train.

The sun had just began to rise when I left so when I arrived the morning rush was just beginning and shops just opening. I made my way thru the small town stopping at deferent stores. The bakery for bread, cheese and milk. The Pharmacist for bandages, medicine and any other thing I thought would be useful. I picks some fruits at a corner stand then went to the butchers for some sliced meat. He handed me my packages with a smile and I paid for it. I grabbed a new book at the bookstore then began to make my way to the doujo. I shifted one of the large brown bags that was in my hands as my suitcase dragged behind me. It was too late for to noticed when I walked right into some causing the contents of a bag to spill and the other ripped. I sat on the ground rubbing my behind when the person spoke. "We really have to stop running into each other like this." "Huh?" I looked up to stare into those gorgeous emerald green eyes of Kurama. I felt my heart skip as he offered me his hand. _What's wrong with you girl? Get a grip. You don't like Kurama in that way right?. _I gladly took his hand and got to my feet. We began to pick up the stuff and place them back into the bags. Then it hit me, "What are you doing here? Didn't you take Hiei to the doujo." He laughed. "Yea but that was over and hour and half ago. So I went to find you." "REALLY?" I quickly glanced at my watch. "I'm so sorry. I must have lost track of the time while I was getting the supplies. And I pose to call Yusuke!" He started to laugh again. "Its ok. I already called Yusuke and said you made it here just fine." I gave him a strange look. "I had figured you went shopping after I saw the way the doujo's kitchen looked." I laughed and gathered the bags up again. "Here let me take them." Before I could respond he had taken the bags. I grabbed my suitcase and we walked to the doujo quietly.

After we got to the doujo I put the groceries away and unpacked my bag in a room. Then I went to see Kurama and Hiei. "So how is he?" Kurama looked up as I walked in. "Much better." He said as he changed the washcloth on his forehead. "The poison is out of his system so its just a matter of time before he wakes up." "That's good. Would you like anything?" "Oh no. Thank you, but I need to get home myself.." I nodded, feeling alil sad at the thought. "Come on, I'll tell you what you need to do." Once again I was given the rules as what to do with Hiei while he was in my care. Before I knew it Kurama was on his way and I was left alone. So I began my long day of nothing but watching over Hiei. I sat beside him changing his washcloth frequently while reading my book. But for some reason my mind drifted to Kurama with out even realizing it. I shook my head. _Quit you idiot. Geez. What has gotten into you? _I turned my attention on Hiei as he stirred lightly. I gasped lightly as I saw a look of pain flash across his face and he muttered the name Yukina. _He's dreaming of his sister! _I didn't know much about Hiei or his sister but form what I heard they both had a tough childhood apart. I had never seen Hiei look the way he did as when he was sleeping and once again I felt my heart skip. _AHHHH! What is going on with me? I'm officially loosening it_! I quickly put all my attention into my book. A good mystery should clear my mind out in no time, I thought as I chewed on my bottom lip. A quick glance at Hiei though had me second guessing myself.


End file.
